


Try me

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Seven Days of Derek Hale [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: something short and simple for the fifth part of my "Seven Days of Derek Hale" series :)





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

> something short and simple for the fifth part of my "Seven Days of Derek Hale" series :)

day five: stiles

-

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, arms crossed over your chest as you watch Derek and Stiles bicker across the room. You were getting tired of their shit, and frankly, their childishness were starting to annoy every single person in the room.

It was very unlike Derek to waste his time fighting with a teenage boy. Usually he just glares and stays silent. You don’t know if it was the full moon or something, but tonight he decided to use his mouth to fight for once instead of his bulky arms.

“I’m thinking about punching you in the face.” 

That’s it. You’ve had enough. You threw your arms up in the air with an irritated sigh, making your way towards the pair. “You,” you point at your mate, eyes glazed with anger. “Stop scaring the poor boy and act like a grown up, for god’s sake! And you,” you then turned to Stiles. “Stop provoking him.”

The younger boy stuttered, eyes wide. They were never used to the aggravated side of you, they often face the calm and collected y/n, now they stood in front of a done-with-your-bullshit you. “I-I, I wasn’t provoking him!”

You gave him a pointed look, seeing Scott shake his head in amusement from your peripheral view. Derek stayed silent, looming over behind you. 

“Maybe my face just has, like, a natural provocative ex-expression.”

“Oh god!” Derek exclaims in annoyance, clenching his jaw. 

You sighed to yourself, not knowing if you should find the situation funny or continue being agitated. “You two are hopeless.”

And they started arguing again.

You looked at Scott for help, him responding you with a sympathetic smile.

“Okay!” you yelled over their voices, making them stop and turn to you. “If you two won’t stop, Stiles, I’m going to ask the sheriff to ground you from your jeep.” He looked almost pained, staring at you in disbelief. Scott couldn’t help but to guffaw at his best friend’s reaction, clutching his stomach. 

“You can’t do that.”

“Try me. And, Derek…” you trailed off, watching him tense under your gaze as you approached him. You swallowed the bit of pride you had left, and ignored the fact that the two boys who you consider your baby brothers are in the same room. You trailed your hand from his jawline to his lower abs, watching him shift in his feet and his hands fidget. You leaned in, breath fanning against his left earlobe. You were aware that Scott could easily hear you, but you shook that thought off. “No sex… for a month.”

He pulled away almost instantly with wide eyes, at the same time Scott choked on air. 

“You can’t do that!” he groaned, stomping his feet. 

You smirked, straightening out your shirt and flipping your hair to your back. “Try me.”


End file.
